Forbbiden Love
by weird chick
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married with kids Draco and Cho are married and have a kid. Their families have always hated each other so what happens when their kids fall in love? My very first fanfic! R
1. Introduction

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: Introduction

Life after Hogwarts seemed to have turned out good; Harry married Ginny, Ron married Hermione, Fred married Angelina, and George married Katie. There is one unexpected match, Draco and Cho! They have a daughter so the Malfoy name continues.

Harry and Ginny have two kids, James and Violet. James, at 17 year old, looks just like Harry did at that age, jet black hair, green eyes, and tall and lanky. Violet, who is 15, also has her dad's green eyes but

reddish-brown hair. Harry and Ginny moved into Twelve Grimmauld Place shortly after Violet is born and that is where we begin.

"Harry, James, Violet! Dinner time!" Ginny screamed from the bottom of the steps. As everyone heads towards the dinner table there was a knock at the door, Ginny went to go answer it. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and their kids all come in.

"Ginny, thanks for inviting us to dinner and to stay the night," said Katie to Ginny as she came forward to give her a big hug.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," agreed Angelina.

"No problem, plus this way we can all go to the train station together tomorrow morning," Ginny said as she went to go hug Angelina.

Just then there was another knock on the door, Ginny went to answer it again. Ron, Hermione and their two kids walked in.

"Hey little sis, mmmm, something smells good," Ron states as he went to hug Ginny.

"Hey guys, let's eat before it gets cold," Ginny ushered everyone into the dining room.

All fourteen people, eight adults and six kids, sat down at the table and started chattering away.

"So James, are you excited about starting your 7th year?" asked Amber, Hermione and Ron's oldest kid.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe I got Head Boy though! exclaimed James

"Well who got Head Girl?" asked Brett, Hermione and Ron's youngest kid

"Don't know yet, I'll find out tomorrow on the train."

"Speaking of which, bedtime everyone," said Harry

"Awwwwww," groaned all the kids. The kids all scattered and headed to their rooms. The adults stayed up a little longer to chat.

"Harry you must be so proud of James, Head Boy, just like you were," said Katie

"I am. I do wonder who Head Girl is, Hermione always had to keep me in line," Harry shot a grin over at Hermione.

"I was like Head Girl AND Head Boy, Harry, you were so lazy, I hope James does not take after you too much," Hermione grinned back at Harry. "So Katie," Hermione said, changing the subject, is Henry going to play Quidditch this year?" Katie thought for a moment.

"Yeah I think so, if he did then most of the Gryffindor team members will be related." Angelina laughed.

"That is kind of funny, gosh, our children are getting so old; Molly and Henry are going to be 4th years, Violet and Brett are going to be 5th years, Amber is going to be a 6th year, and James is going to be a 7th year, his last year. When did they grow up?"

"I don't know, but they grew up nicely," said Fred as he put his arm around his wife, "Molly's just like you, you know."

"Yeah but she has your beautiful hair and has started to develop your sense of humor." Angelina ruffled his hair.

They all talked about their children until one in the morning, when they finally headed to bed; tomorrow they all had to get ready to get up early for the start of Hogwarts.

"KIDS, GET UP! We have to leave in 30 minutes!" Ron yelled really loudly before going back into the kitchen. Harry came up to him and said,

"Mate, you don't want to go in there, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and Katie are all cooking breakfast and they don't seem to want us guys in there; they threw spoons at Fred and George's heads. Harry and Ron chuckled and muttered "women" under their breaths. Above they hear everyone screaming at once.

"James! Where are my shoes?"

"Amber, get out of the bathroom!"

"Henry, stop hitting Molly!"

Ron and Harry look at each other, smile and both head upstairs.

"Come on, two more minutes, and please try not to kill each other as

you hurry," Harry said with a laugh.

Everyone was ready in five minutes and they all headed out the door.

They piled into a van which had a spell on it so it could hold 14 people

and 6 trunks. They got to the train station with about 10 minutes to

spare.

"Why don't we all say our good-byes now so you guys can get good seats?" suggested George. After lots of hugging, kissing and crying, all 6 teens got on the train.

"Hey Molly and Henry, do you want to share a compartment with Violet

and I? asked Brett

"Sure," chimed Molly and Henry. They went right while the other two went left. Amber and James had to first go to the prefects meeting before they went to go sit with their friends. James would probably have to sit with the Head Girl the entire trip, as it was tradition.

Violet, Brett, Molly and Henry found an empty compartment and went to go sit down. About a minute after they had settled, their friends Kyle, Renee, Darrah, and Derek peeked in. Brad, James' best friend stayed in the doorway as everyone else sat down.

"Hey if you see James at all tell him that me and some other guys are next door," Brad ran off before anyone had a chance to answer.

"How was you summer?" Derek asked as he threw on his Ravenclaw robes over his Muggle clothes. He and Darrah were the only two in the compartment that were in Ravenclaw, everyone else was in Gryffindor.

"Mine was fun, James and I played Muggle video games all summer," said Violet, "Have you grown? You look a little taller." She smiled as she teased him; Derek looked great, he had gorgeous blonde hair and bright green eyes. Everyone was hoping that this year Violet and Derek would finally go out, they had both acted like they liked each other since they met in 1st year.

"I might have grown a little bit," Derek teased right back, "You look very nice too, is your hair even wavier?" He laughed as he ruffled her hair a little. He had always loved her beautiful chestnut hair;

he would be sad if she ever cut it. He loved the way it fell down her back, slightly wavy. She had green eyes, like he did, that shone like stars. He was hoping to have the courage to ask her out this year.

Everyone just sat and smiled at the two, who were obviously flirting. Eventually conversation started between everyone besides Derek and Violet, who were still talking to only each other.

Meanwhile, James and Amber had just arrived at the prefects compartment. There were only two other people in there, a Ravenclaw prefect and Manny Malfoy. Manny was a 7th year in Slytherin, daughter of Draco Malfoy and his wife, Cho. She had long black hair like her mother, but had her father's piercing bluish-gray eyes. James and Amber have been taught not to like the Malfoy's, so as they sat down they sneered at Manny.

But as James did this he noticed the badge on her Slytherin robes- she was Head Girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School

A/N- Sorry it's been so long, I have been really busy. But I will try to post quicker from now on.

Chapter 2: Back to School

"I bet Dumbledore did this to try to create unity between the houses, should have known" said James

"Yeah like that's likely" said Manny with a smirk

"Well, we have to at least be somewhat civil to each other"

"Fine, but only when we're doing our Head Boy and Girl duties" With that Manny pulled out her potions book and started skimming through it, planning to ignore James for the remainder of the trip. James dug through his bag to get his Defense Against the Dark Arts book to read.

Meanwhile back in the other compartment…………..

Amber walked down the train hallway until she heard Violet's voice. She followed Violet's voice until she was standing in the compartment doorway.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"No, not allowed" said Brett with a smile that let her know he was joking. Amber gave her little brother a light punch on the arm as she sat down next to him.

"So who's Head Girl?" asked Henry eagerly

"Manny Malfoy, I wonder if her father being the Potions teacher has anything to do with that" ranted Amber

"You know it doesn't, Dumbledore chooses the top girl and boy in the studies to become Head Boy and Girl so obviously James and Manny are the best in their class" Brett explained calmly

"Oh no, He's turning into Aunt Hermione, Dad said that she knew everything and always had to explain what she was saying as if she was reading it from a book" said Violet. Her dad always told her funny stories from his days at Hogwarts.

"She still does" Brett said with a laugh "I think we should put our robes on, we're almost there" changing the subject, he throws on Gryffindor robes, everyone else follows suit except Derek and Darrah who already have on their Ravenclaw robes.

The train arrived a few minutes later and the got off and got in a carriage together. Off in the distance James and Manny were about to go as far from each other as they could until the next time they had to do Head Boy and Girl duties later that evening when Professor Dumbledore stopped them.

James, Manny, may I have a word with you both?" Dumbledore pulls them both aside before he starts talking again. "I wanted to inform you of your new living quarters, instead of you staying with your houses, you both will be sharing the founders quarters, like we used to make are Head Boy and Girl used to do years ago. I'll show you where to go after the feast." Dumbledore grinned and walked away, leaving two shocked faces behind.

"Great, now we have to see each other all the time" Manny made it clear to James that she was not happy about this at all. He was a little mad but he thought that maybe this would help them get along.

"We should at least try to make the best of this; we could throw a party tonight, some of your friends and some of mine at our new place."

"Gryffindors and Slytherins? That wouldn't work."

"Let's at least try"

"Sure but I can't see many of my friends wanting to hang out with Gryffindors"

"Good, I'll tell my friends at the feast. Let's go find the Prefects carriage now." They spotted the Prefects carriage towards the back of the line of carriages. Once they got in and made sure all 24 prefects were in there, they all headed up to the castle.

At the castle the students went to their respective tables. The 1st years would still be crossing the lake with Hagrid. James and Manny finally went their separate ways, Manny with the Slytherins and James to the Gryffindors. As James sat down next to Brad he explained to everyone around him what had happened that day.

"So you and Manny have to share the founder's quarters?" asked Violet

"Yep, but maybe it won't be that bad" James noticed that everyone listening were rolling their eyes "Oh, Manny and I are having a party tonight, will you guys come?" He looks around at Brad, Violet, Brett, Amber, Molly, Henry, Kyle, Renee and Ellen. He sees everyone look at each other and then they all nod.

""Do we want to ask Derek, Darrah and Charlotte to come?" asked Amber

"And Jenn and Lucas too?" asked Renee

"Yeah that sounds awesome, I'll tell Manny when I see her" James looked up and realized that they had missed the sorting and that Dumbledore was about to start his usual speech.

"Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the older students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that the Forbidden forest is off limits to ALL students. Also I'd like to announce that this year will be the first annual Homecoming week. Starting tomorrow we will begin the activities. Everyday there will be a different activity and it all ends on Saturday with the homecoming dance. The activities for the week will be posted in every common room." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Now let us have our feast, tuck in" Food appeared on all the tables and the Great Hall buzzed with sound as people began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Chapter 3: Party

Once the feast was over, the students began to head towards their common rooms. Violet went over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Derek, Darrah and Charlotte and Amber went over to the Hufflepuff table to see Jenn and Lucas. James let Violet borrow the Mauraders Map so she and Amber could find the founders quarters and bring their Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends if they wanted to go to the party. Everyone else followed him and met up with Manny outside the Great Hall. With Manny were her two best guy friends, Matt and Stephen. Dumbledore approached them with a slight smile.

"Ah, are you having a party?"

James started stuttering "Um, n-no, not a p-party…"

"It's ok James; in fact, I think that a party is a wonderful idea"

James and Manny stared at Dumbledore as if he'd gone mad. But Dumbledore just turned around to lead them to their common room.

The founder's quarters were down the long corridor past the Gryffindor common room. The portrait hole was covered by a picture of the four founders. Godric Gryffindor grinned at the room.

"Password?" said Godric

"Honeydukes" Dumbledore told Manny, James, and Godric. The portrait swung open. "Have fun, if your not done by 11 pm, just let everyone stay over for the night" Dumbledore smiled and walked off. Manny and James led the group inside. They stood in what seemed to be the main living room and stared in awe. The ceiling was enchanted and looked like the sky, dark blue with millions of tiny gold stars. There were some couches and chairs with coffee tables in front of the couches. Off to the right was a door that had a red and gold banner that read 'Gryffindor'. To the left was a door that had a green and black banner that said Slytherin on it. There were three doors at the back of the living room. The one on the right said Ravenclaw, the one on the left said Hufflepuff and the door in the middle said bathroom. James headed towards the Gryffindor room and Manny went to the Slytherin room. Brett went outside the portrait hole to wait for Amber and Violet and whomever they brought. Everyone else went to explore.

James went into the Gryffindor room. The room was done in all red and gold. Off to his left was a big fireplace and there were some couches and chairs near the fireplace. Straight ahead there were three doors with red and gold banners on them. The door on the far left said Guest Dorm, the door in the middle said Main Dorm and the door on the far right said Tower Room. James decided to peek into each room. The guest room had eight 4-poster beds, red and gold of course. The main dorm had a 4-poster bed like in the guest room. There was a huge dresser against the wall opposite of the bed. . The walls and floor were red and gold. The tower room had stone steps going up so he went up the stairs. When he reached the top he peered through the doorway. This room was small and cozy with stonewalls. There were a few small Gryffindor banners on the walls. The only other things in the room were a table and two chairs.

Manny's rooms were identical except that everything was green and black. She explored the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rooms after she checked out her rooms. They were also the same besides the fact that the Hufflepuff rooms were yellow and black and the Ravenclaw rooms were blue and silver. By this time James was back in the living rooms he and Manny both checked out the bathroom. The bathroom was gigantic. There were four big showers, 8 sinks and right in the middle of the floor was a huge tub almost the size of a pool. They walked out into the living room to see Brett leading Violet, Amber, Darrah, Derek, Charlotte, Jenn, and Lucas inside.

"Well now that everyone is here, lets get this party started" As James said this two giant speakers appeared and a book flew into his hands. The title was "Muggle Songs" James flipped through it and saw an interesting title, "Dragonstea Din Tei". He touched it and the song started to play.

"Oh, I know this song! It's sung in Romanian" yelled Henry over the music. Everyone started dancing around the room.

_Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-ha  
Ma-ia-ha-ha  
x4 _

Alo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Chorus  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
x2

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Chorus x2

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-ha  
Ma-ia-haa  
x4

Chorus x2

_Dragonstea Din Tei by O-Zone_

After a couple more fast songs, a slow song came on. James walked over to Manny and said "Since we have to open up the Homecoming dance, want to practice?" She looked at his extended hand fore a few seconds and then mumbled 'sure". James lead her out to the middle of the room and put his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden

When the song ended Manny realized she was a lot closer to James than she was at the beginning of the song but she found that she didn't particularly mind and that thought scared her. She lifted her head off James' shoulder and look straight into his eyes, he stared back into her eyes, Manny got this funny feeling in her stomach so she pulled away and ran towards her rooms.

A/N- Review!


	4. Chapter 4: A new relationship

Chapter 4: The beginning of a new relationship

_I can't like James, this is my imagination, there is no weird feeling, he's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, our families hate each other" _thought Manny, trying to convince herself that she doesn't like James at all._ "But I can't deny it, there's something there, when I looked in his eyes."_

_James was staring in the direction that Manny ran in. He finally decided to go after her. His head was overflowing with thoughts. "What is this I'm feeling? I can't feel anything for Manny Malfoy, it goes against everything I've ever been taught" _He went through the Slytherin door and then into the main dorm. Manny was lying on her bed. Her head was at the foot of the bed, just staring at the wall. James stood in the doorway to announce his presence.

"Manny?" She turned her head to look at James

"What do you want?"

"Can we just talk?"

"I guess"

"Manny, back there, I felt something and as crazy as this sounds, maybe you felt something too?"

"Maybe, but we live completely different lives, our parents would kill us"

"We can control our own lives; you don't have to be just like your parents"

"Yes I do! That's what is expected of me!" screamed Manny

"Well then do something unexpected, don't let your parents make your life for you" James took a step towards her.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Doing something unexpected" He stood right in front of her, leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Manny felt a chill go up her spine as she gave in to the kiss. But it ended as quickly as it started. She sighed as James pulled away.

"We should get back to our guests" whispered James

"Ok. Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"So what's going on with us?"

"Well…we could go out?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes"

"Well…" James looked disappointed then he saw the Manny's face and realized she was just messing with his head, "Sounds good" she said. She playfully hits his arm, "You do realize that everyone is going to be in shock, our parents, our friends, and the entire student body?"

"Yeah but they'll come around, I hope"

James and Manny walked back into the living room to find everyone still dancing. They noticed it was 11:30 and they were about ready to go to bed. A few minutes later Violet suggested that they all go to bed. Jenn, Lucas, Charlotte, Derek and Darrah all headed to the back of the room to go to their respective dorms. Manny, Matt, and Stephen headed towards the Slytherin door and the other 10 people went towards the Gryffindor rooms. Everyone murmured good night and they all went off to bed.

A/N- Sorry so short. Manny and James have some interesting stuff coming their way in the not so far away future.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

A/N- I'd like to thank all of my reviewers but especially Dead-Luthien, who has reviewed every chapter, thank you, thanks to all of you and here is the next installment. Oh and by the why, Dead-Luthien, the school and their parents won't find out for a few my chapters but it is coming. This took a week to type since I only had in between classes and lunch.

Chapter 5: First Day

"Wake up James!" Violet shook her brother awake "Everyone else already went down for breakfast."

"I'm awake," said James, who didn't sound very awake. He took a very fast shower, put on his uniform and got all his stuff together. Violet was waiting in the living room for him.

"First day of home coming week and today we don't need our robes, just our uniform, thank god, it's so hot today…." Violet started mumbling to herself.

"Oh ok" he shrugged off his robe and he and his sister walked down to catch the last 15 minutes of breakfast. It was slightly weird walking into the Great Hall and seeing everyone without his or her robes. He managed to find Brad at the Gryffindor table and went to plop down beside him. Violet sat across from him next to Amber.

"Hey guys" After many hellos he turned towards Amber "Don't forget we have a prefects meeting tonight at 7 in Manny and mine's rooms, can you tell the other 5 Gryffindor prefects?"

"Sure, oh Manny was looking for you earlier to talk about the prefects meeting"

"Thanks" James ate quickly and then walked over to the Slytherin table. He found Manny and sat down next to her. She looked over at him and jumped.

"James! Don't do that!"

James grinned "Sorry. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah.What are we covering at tonight's prefects meeting?"

"Patrolling schedules, home coming and Hogsmeade trips"

"Ok so this will probably be a long one, should we tell everyone that?"

"Probably, have you told your prefects yet?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to go tell the Hufflepuff prefects, can you tell the Ravenclaw prefects?

"Yeah, no problem" James lowered his voice to a whisper "Come find me when you get your schedule so we can compare" With that he walked towards the Ravenclaw table to tell the prefects about the meeting. He made it back to the table right as Professor McGonagall began to pass out and make schedules. It took her a while to get to him.

"Mr. Potter, I see you are taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms and Herbology correct?

"Yes"

"Well, here you go" she tapped a piece of paper and his schedule appeared. She then moved on to Brad. When she was finished with his, he walked over to James.

"Trade?" They switched schedules to see how many classes they had together.

"We have Potions, Herbology, DADA, History of Magic, and Transfiguration together." James commented as he handed Brad his schedule back.

"This year should be fun," said Brad

"I'm sure it will be"

"I believe Head Girl wishes to talk to you" James looked at Brad like he was crazy until Brad pointed at Manny who was standing behind James. "See you in a few minutes"

"Yeah see you in Transfiguration" James said as Brad walked away. He turns to face Manny. "So what are you taking this year?"

"Potions, DADA, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Divination, and Astronomy"

"We have four classes together"

"Cool, well let's go to Transfiguration, can't be late on our first day"

"Would you like to sit with me and Brad?"

"Sure" Manny smiled at James as they walked into the class and sat down at a table with Brad.

"Welcome to 7th year Transfiguration. This class is extremely difficult so I advise that you stay on top of your work. Today we will review what we have learned…"

"I bet Transfiguration will be one of our harder classes this year" commented Brad as he, James and Manny walked towards DADA.

"Who's the DADA teacher this year? They weren't at the feast," said James. Right then Violet came out of the DADA classroom looking kind of irritated.

"James!"

"What Violet?"

"You'll never guess who the new teacher is!"

"Who?"

"Go and see big bro, but be prepared to be shocked" James walked into the room in front of Brad and Manny. When he saw who the new teacher was he dropped his bag in shock.

"Dad! What are you doing here!"

"Well Professor Dumbledore needed a DADA teacher and offered me the job about a week ago. I wanted to surprise you guys," Harry explained

"Well it worked, I'm very surprised"

"Are you mad?"

"No, just surprised. Bout time we found a good teacher." James and Harry grinned. Harry ruffled James' hair. "Now go sit down James"

"Yes sir, Professor Potter."

Brad shook his head. "This is going to be interesting"

James, Manny and Brad all sat at a table in the front of the room. Manny leaned over to whisper in James ear after seeing Harry raise his eyebrows towards them.

"This is going to be weird"

"Why do you say that?"

"Your dad is the DADA teacher and my dad is the Potions teacher"

"Oh. This will be interesting. What should we do?"

"Be careful around our parents. Maybe we shouldn't sit together in Potions, at least not yet."

"Ok"

"James, your dad is so cool! This will be fun," said Brad excitedly

"I like your dad a lot, it's different that he calls students by their first names but I like that," said Manny grinning at James.

Brad had noticed since Transfiguration that those two were acting funny but he'd wait till later to ask James about it.

They walked into the Great Hall together. Once there, Manny left to join Matt and Stephen at the Slytherin table. Brad and James sat near Amber, Violet, Brett, Henry and Molly.

"So, who's the new DADA teacher?" asked Molly who had that class next.

"My dad," James and Violet said at the same time.

"Uncle Harry?" Molly looked stunned

"Yeah, but he seems to be a good teacher, so don't worry," commented Violet. James and Brad nodded in agreement.

"Amber, what do you have next?" asked James

"History of Magic and then I'm done for the day."

"Brad and I have Potions and then were also done. How was your Potions class?"

"Malfoy's his normal self, 'the mini Weasley's are back I see' and all that stuff, the usual"

"Great, well Brad, lets go, don't want to be late," James rolled his eyes and he and Brad walked towards the dungeons.

They were a few minutes early and only Manny was there. Brad and James sat at the table behind her. The rest of the class slowly trickled in. There were 13 people in total, 5 Slytherins, 4 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, and 2 Hufflepuffs. A fellow Gryffindor, Jon Creevy (Colin's son) came over to James.

"Your owl delivered this to the Great Hall right after you left"

"Thanks Jon," said James. Brad looks over at James.

"Who's it from?"

"It says 'from Uncle Ron'. Wonder what it is."

"Well open it" James opened it and read the note in his head.

'_James,_

_Hope your dad didn't scare you too bad with his new job. I wanted to remind you that Neville and Luna's oldest son Marco is getting married this weekend and our families (yours, mine, Fred and George's) are all going. Your Aunt Hermione and I will pick you guys up at noon on Sunday. The wedding doesn't start till 5:00 pm but if you promise not to tell your father, I'll take you guys to Hogsmeade to get lots of sweets. Your dad will be late so we'll meet up with him at 4:00 and head to Neville and Luna's house. I know Brad's family is going but if he wants to come to Hogsmeade with us, he's more than welcome. And tell Brad, your sister and your cousins that they can bring dates or friends. Same goes for you, see you then,'_

_Uncle Ron_

James passed the note to Brad to let him read.

"So, you gonna bring a date," asked Brad

"Who would I bring?"

"Manny maybe?" James looked shocked

"W-Why would I do that?"

"James, I'm your best friend, you can't keep stuff from me, I know everything. Plus, you made it super obvious."

"How?"

"She sat with us in Transfiguration and DADA instead of with Stephen and Matt. Since she hated your guts I figured something must have happen with you two and you were getting along."

"Oh" was all James said, possibly because Professor Malfoy had just walked in.

Brad leaned over to whisper to James.

"So you gonna ask her?

"I might"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wood, already causing a disruption, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now our lesson today will be review as it is the first day back."

Manny and James managed to go through the entire period pretending they hated each other. When class was over, Manny went to hang out with Matt and Stephen while Brad and James looked for Amber and their other 6th year friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Prefect Meeting

Chapter 6: Meeting

Amber, Charlotte, Lucas, Kyle and Jenn were all sitting at a table in library talking quietly and studying. James and Brad walked over and plopped down in two empty seats at the table.

"Hey guys," whispered James and Brad in unison.

Everyone said hey back.

"Let's all go to my common room so we can actually talk" said James

They followed James up to the Founders Quarters. Godric looked at James and smiled.

"Password, sir?"

"HoneyDukes"

"Go on in"

"Thanks Godric" As they walked in James said, "You guys can come here whenever you want, you know the password, I've already told everyone else, so if you need to study or just want to hang out, your more than welcome."

"James, tell them about the letter from Ron," said Brad

"Oh yeah, are you guys all going to Marco's wedding?" Everyone nodded

"Well my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are going to take us to Hogsmeade around noon on Sunday to get sweets and stuff. And then we'll meet up with our families around 4 pm. They also said you guys can bring friends or dates. Sound good to everyone?"

"It sounds like fun" said Amber and everyone else nodded again

"So who's all going and what friends or date will you bring so I can tell my Uncle how many people to expect?" asked James. He made a list as everyone told him who they were bringing.

_James-Manny_

_Brad-Tianna (7th year Gryffindor)_

_Amber-Kyle_

_Charlotte-Renee and Ellen_

_Derek-Violet_

_Brett-Molly and Henry_

_Lucas-Jenn_

_Darrah_

"So about 17 people, ok, I'll go OWL Uncle Ron with this info later today"

"Whet should we wear!" exclaimed Amber

"I think there are some dresses and dress robes in the Gryffindor guest dorm, let's go check it out" said James

When they opened the two wardrobes in the guest dorm, the wardrobes expanded to expose two long racks of dresses and dress robes. They heard the portrait hole open and a minute later their 4th and 5th year friends appeared.

"Well since we're all here, pick out what you want to wear and then take it to your room so you don't forget it. I'll go find Manny," said James as he left the room.

Manny was in her room doing her homework. She had put her long black hair into a braid. James stood in the doorway and watched her studying very hard. She looked up and saw him in the doorway.

"Hey, come on in" James walked in and sat next to here on the bed.

"Manny, would you like to go to a wedding with me this weekend?"

"Who's wedding?"

"Marco Longbottom's wedding."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Do you have a dress to wear?"

"I think I have a green dress but I'd have to try it on to make sure it still fits"

"Ok, go on, I'll wait"

"You want me to try it on now?"

"Yeah, I want to see it, please?"

"Sure, be right back" Manny went to change in the next room. A few minutes later she came back with her dress on. It was an emerald green dress that tied around her neck. It looked to be made of silk and was knee length. James also noticed the v-neck it had.

"Wow, you look beautiful" James said trying not to stare.

"You like it?" she spun around, the bottom of her dress twirling with her.

James walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "I like it a lot." He grinned evilly and leaned in to kiss her. What was just going to be a beck turned into a deep, passionate kiss when Manny slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt his tongue run along her lips so she opened he mouth a little. His tongue touched hers almost shyly at first and then bolder until their tongues were battling. They heard a knock on the door and they quickly pulled apart.

"Come in," said Manny a little out of breath. When Brad came in Manny and James sighed in relief.

"It's very nice to see you too?" asked Brad smiling

"We're just glad it's you since so far you are the only one that knows about us right now" said James

"When are you going to tell people?"

"I guess at the wedding"

"Is that what you're going to wear to the wedding?" asked Brad

"Yeah"

Brad pats James on the shoulder and said, "Lucky guy" Manny laughed at this

"No offense Brad but what do you want, James and I were having fun" she grinned at Brad and then at James.

"Oh.Well, Professor Potter wants to see you both"

"My dad wants to see both of us? Why?"

"Don't know mate, he just asked to see you both"

Manny changed back into her school uniform and then she and James headed down to the DADA room. Harry was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Hey James, Manny"

"Hey dad, what do you want?"

"Well last years DADA teacher said you two were the best in the class so I wanted to see if you both wanted to sometimes help teach on your periods off."

"That sounds cool, what do you think Manny?"

"Sounds great"

"Good, we'll work out what days you'd like to help later but it's dinnertime now so go on down to eat."

"Ok, bye dad"

"Bye Professor Potter"

When they walked out Manny said, "I thought he figured out we are dating"

"Me too, I think he likes you, which will help when we tell him"

"I like him too, you're dad's pretty cool."

"Well, I got to go upstairs and get the ready for the prefect meeting tonight, see you down at dinner later?" asked James

"Yeah" Manny gave him a quick kiss and walked off towards the Great Hall.

At dinner everyone was chatting about their day and such. James came down and ate a quick dinner so he could go back up and get things ready for the meeting. Manny saw him get up and leave and followed him. She didn't catch up with him until they were in their living room.

"Need any help?" asked Manny from right behind James

"Yeah, I need to put the notes in order. What should we address first?"

"Well, I think we should hand out the patrolling schedules first, and then talk about home coming and last talk about Hogsmeade trips."

"Sounds good" James shuffled his notes to be in that order

"What time is it?"

"6:45 so people should be arriving any minute now"

Sure enough they heard people outside the portrait. By about 6:55 all 24 prefects were there.

"Welcome to the first monthly prefect meeting, I'm James Potter, Head Boy and Manny Malfoy, Head Girl is now passing out your patrolling schedules. As you look at your schedules you will see that each person patrols about 3 times a week with a different partner each time. Any questions? Ok, Manny, you want to talk now?"

"Sure, as James said I'm Manny Malfoy, Head Girl. Next on our agenda is home coming. The activities for the rest of the week are as follows: Tuesday- Crazy Hair day, Wednesday- Casual Dress Day, Thursday- Pajama Day, Friday Hat Day and Saturday is the homecoming dance which we are going to plan so who has any ideas for it?" Amber raised her hand.

"Yes Amber?"

"We should play muggle music and serve punch"

"Ok, you and someone else take care of the music and drinks, who wants to help her?" A 7th year Ravenclaw raised their hand.

"Ok, Natalie and Amber will be in charge of music and drinks. How about decorations? I need about 6 people."

The decorations were going to be done by all six 5th years.

"Ok, James?"

"Thank you Manny, and last we would like to discuss which weekends we want the Hogsmeade trips to be, the 1st and 3rd weekends of the month or the 2nd and 4th weekends. Let's vote, all in favor of the 1st and 3rd weekends of every month raise your hands"

Over half of the group raised their hands.

"Ok, 1st and 3rd weekends it is. Well, I guess this meeting is over. Oh and by the way, everything for the dance needs to be done by 5:00 pm on Saturday. See you all then"

With that everyone but James and Manny left.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" said James as he sat on the couch. Manny sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder

"No, it went pretty well" They sat in silence for a few minutes but then James spoke again

"I had forgotten about the dance. Would you possibly want to go with me?"

"I'd love to; I have nothing to wear though."

"What about the dress you're wearing to the wedding?"

"I can't wear the same dress two days in a row!"

James chuckled "Well, there are some dresses in the Gryffindor guest dorm, wear on of those"

"Ok, I'll get one later. I'm tired; I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Yeah, good night" James kissed her on the cheek and the headed to bed too.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long, I have been ridiculously busy and I've been kind of not in the mood to write but don't worry, I shall write again soon. Hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday.


End file.
